Brenna Carver
Brenna Carver is one of the main characters in Chasing Life. She's the younger sister to April and youngest daughter to Sara. She has shown to be emotional yet she is a stable person and in control of her life. She finds out that April has cancer in the fourth episode while in the midst of having an intense argument with her and she later comes to April's biopsy showing her sister that she'll be there to support her and she's not alone in this confusing stage of her life brought on by her finding out she has and is battling with leukemia. Biography Brenna is April's younger sixteen year old sister. Following her father's death, Brenna skipped school and blew off her classes for her then boyfriend, Sean. Brenna ends up at a party after skipping her community outreach and ends up wasted and has to call her sister to pick her up and hasn't been seen at a party since. Brenna is shown to be strong and supportive, shown by her going to get sisters biopsy, showing her that she's going to be there for her. She butts heads with her mom shown by her mom wanting her to get a job and then being upset when she got one at a tattoo parlor. Brenna is shown to be strong yet emotional, sometimes needing somone to lean on, such as how she leaned on Greer after April told their mother that she had cancer. Relationships Kieren Brenna and Kieren meet when Brenna goes to pick up her phone which was left at the party. When they start talking, she eventually ends up working together and they devolp a relationship which has yet to be defined. Greer Danville Greer and Brenna were partners for a school project and battled out who would do the project over a game of tennis. Which Brenna won. Though before this they butted heads, it is after this they slowly become friends. Throughout their friendship it is seen that Greer has a crush on Brenna, which is noticed by Beth after she, Brenna, Greer and Kieren see a movie. Brenna says that she doesn't define herself with labels but does not believe that they'd work out do to them being so different. Greer comforted Brenna when she needed some comforting when April told their mother about her cancer. However, when she walks in on Brenna and Kieren making out on her bed she is visably mad at the both of them. Throughout the season sofar, it is seen that Brenna could have a possible attraction to Greer as Greer does to her. April Carver Brenna is seen to have a close relationship with her sister, seen by April coming to pick her up when she gets wasted and her agreeing not to tell their mom. April accidentally tells Brenna about her cancer after they get in a fight. The next day, Brenna turns up at her biopsy and is seen being supportive of her and shows that she is there for her. Trivia *The writers have stated that Brenna is bisexual, however, Brenna states that she does not label herself. Category:Characters